


Дайте деняк

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Жизнь тэнно — это много ответственности и много расходов. Хорошо хоть с Умброй всё более-менее устаканилось.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Дайте деняк

Огромный кутоль дёргался на гарпуне с такой силой, что едва не свалил моего Вольта в пруд. Я вытащила его на землю с изрядным трудом, и ракообразное тотчас вцепилось в руку Вольта ядовитыми щупальцами. Токсин этой группы на техноцитового голема не действовал, но кутоль упорно сопротивлялся попыткам запихнуть себя в стазисный контейнер.   
Обычно в Двух Рогах я ловила рыбу на плоском валуне посередине пруда, находя данное место максимально удобным по всем параметрам. Сейчас же следовало поступиться удобством ради мобильности и быть готовой в случае чего доставать Умбру из очередного дерева, поэтому я расположилась на берегу.

Я даже не подозревала, что Умбре понравится летать. Я вежливости ради предложила ему попробовать обеспечивающий дополнительный функционал архвинг, Умбра точно так же явно только вежливости ради согласился... и в итоге мы вот уже третьи сутки не могли покинуть орбиту Земли. Я не стала говорить, что из-за подобного простоя пропускаю лакомую оплату за содействие вторжению сил Корпуса на Седну. В конце концов, это были не последние военные операции в системе Ориджин.  
Раздался приближающийся шум двигателя одонаты, за которым последовали глухой звук удара со стороны скалистого образования и интенсивный шорох падающих обломков камня. Я дала Умбре летательный аппарат, предварительно вытащив из одонаты установленный модуль дополнительного ускорения и отключив всё системы вооружения, чтобы те не взорвались, но даже без дополнительного ускорения Умбра то и дело умудрялся куда-то врезаться. Я похожим образом по первости осваивала варфреймов.   
— Ты не утони, главное, а то я на сегодня ещё не всех кутолей поймала.  
_«Скала какая-то внезапная оказалась»._  
— Скалы они такие, не успеешь отвернуться, уже со всех сторон подкрадываются.   
Опрокинувший контейнер кутоль попробовал удрать обратно в пруд. Содержимое контейнера меня не беспокоило, там стоял предохранительный клапан, а вот кутоля подобного размера терять очень не хотелось. Он вымахал какой-то совершенно гигантский, подобных экземпляров я никогда раньше не видела. Где же он тут прятался всё это время? Пруд-то небольшой совсем.   
Я принялась хватать удивительно резвого кутоля обеими руками, неуклюже скользя по раскисшему берегу, и невольно съехала ногой Вольта в воду. Прежде, чем я успела снизить качество соматической связи, меня сильно и болезненно передёрнуло от шока. В глазах потемнело; превозмогая усиливающееся в мышцах напряжение, неверными движениями я кое-как подтянула Вольта по берегу повыше, цепляясь за скользкую береговую траву, пока не исчез контакт с водной поверхностью. Я видела, как огромный кутоль добрался до источающей сентиентскую энергию намагниченной воды, но скованный остаточным шоком Вольт реагировал слишком медленно, чтобы я смогла его перехватить. Жаль, такая была бы добыча.  
В панцирь кутоля с хрустом вонзилась скайаджати, входя в податливую землю почти на треть своего клинка. Я посмотрела на надёжно пригвождённый улов и с облегчением растянулась на земле, разворачиваясь лицом к ночному небу. Обошедший взбитую мной грязь Умбра поднял скайаджати под углом, другой рукой придерживая на лезвии тотчас принявшегося хватать его предплечье щупальцами кутоля. Казалось, немалый вес закреплённой на спине установки одонаты Умбре не мешает. А может быть, и вправду не мешал.  
— Сунь его в переноску, а.  
Умбра исчез из моего поля зрения; со стороны контейнера донеслись звуки возни.   
Стоявшая почти по центру неба Луа едва заметно клонилась к горизонту. По понятным причинам я не дала Умбре осваивать управление летательным аппаратом в открытом космосе, и по столь же понятным причинам для целей развлечения на Равнинах подходило только ночное время.  
Щёлкнуло крепление крышки контейнера. С шорохом травы приблизился Умбра, остановился рядом с моей головой, смотря на Вольта сверху вниз.  
_«Сильно дёрнуло?»._  
— Не, не сильно, но всё равно тряхнуло ощутимо. Я однажды умудрилась вообще в этот пруд упасть — вот тогда дёрнуло сильно. Не рекомендую ночью на Равнинах падать в воду.  
_«А как ты фрейм из пруда вытащила?»._  
— Вернулась Атласом, вытащила гарпуном и запихнула в лисет, Рига две капсулы подогнал. Восстанавливать Вольта пришлось долго, ну да ничего, восстановила.   
Я села, убеждаясь, что функциональность фрейма находится на приемлемом уровне, и без особого успеха попыталась подняться. Умбра схватил скользившего Вольта за руку, с силой потянул на себя, помогая выбраться на чистый участок земли. Я подошла к закрытому стазисному контейнеру, уселась уже на него и пресекла собственный автоматический порыв потереть измазанными в грязи пальцами лоб.   
— Мне их щупала нужны, усилитель новый всё никак не соберу. А этот кутоль огромный-то такой, ух, на щупала жаль пускать. В Сетусе ахнут. Продам его по цене трёх обычных.  
Отошедший от пруда Умбра задрал голову — очевидно, выискивал место, где шанс не взлететь прямо в скалу будет минимальным. Загудел двигатель одонаты, пока ещё запущенный на холостом ходу. Наконец, выбрав подходящую позицию, Умбра оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл ввысь, быстро сменяя направление полёта и направляясь куда-то в сторону южных гринирских раскопок. 

Несмотря на несколько угасший запал, я переместилась по берегу на более чистое место и продолжила ловить кутолей. Оттачивающий принципы базового перемещения Умбра благоразумно не совался ни к линии океана, ни к озеру.   
Спроектированные специально для целей использования варфреймами летательные аппараты не имели физического управления, подключаясь вместо этого непосредственно к сознанию владельца. К двум рукам и двум ногам присоединялись два неподвижных стальных крыла, оснащённые набором вспомогательных и боевых функций. Технологии Бездны в своё время явились новым словом в производстве — были созданы стазис, компрессия и оцифровка, позволяющие умещать в малом пространстве и сохранять без потери качества функциональные объекты.   
Мои мысли прервал рёв двигателей одонаты, с которым Умбра пронёсся в сторону шлюза Сетуса. Следом ночную тишину разорвали грохот, металлический лязг и многократный звон разбившегося стекла. Децифровав занесённый было гарпун, я подхватила контейнер и заспешила к шлюзовым вратам. 

Как я и думала, Умбра не успел снизить скорость, зацепился за трос с фонариками, на полном ходу врезался в аркбутан шлюза и рухнул вместе со светильниками вниз. И теперь пытался из троса выпутаться, хрустя раздавливаемыми об каменные плиты толстыми осколками некогда красивых висячих фонариков, призванных издали отмечать для ночных охотников местонахождение врат.  
Сходу сориентировавшись в ситуации, я принялась помогать Умбре освободиться от остатков троса со смятыми каркасами разбитых фонариков. К моему облегчению, серьёзных повреждений на варфрейме не наблюдалось.  
— Ты себе ничего не переломал?   
_«Кажется, поломал твою одонату»._  
— Одоната — дело десятое.  
Умбра наконец выпрямился, стряхивая с себя стекло. Я подхватила помятый архвинг; Умбра понятливо отключил нейро-соединение установки и подался вперёд, помогая снять её с себя. Быстро децифровав отключённый аппарат, я осмотрелась, оценивая нанесённый шлюзу ущерб и мысленно подсчитывая сумму, в которую всё это выходило. Необходимо было не только полностью восстанавливать эту сторону освещения, но и ремонтировать аркбутан. Сумма даже в первом приближении выходила значительная.  
— На рассвете пойду к Конзу, чо, — наконец сказала я, поднимая с земли контейнер с кутолями. — Едь пока домой, что ли.   
_«Хочу послушать ваш разговор»._  
— Ты для них чужак, Конзу при тебе обсуждать ничего не станет. Одни убытки нынче, что ж такое.   
Я махнула рукой и пошла с контейнером в сторону находящегося рядом со шлюзом пригорка. Умбра молча последовал за мной.  
— Я сама периодически в ворота врезаюсь, но в переднюю шлюзовую панель, она укреплённая. Хорошо, что ты эту хрень лишь проломил, а не снёс вообще, тогда бы действительно у нас были проблемы.   
Мы уселись на траву пригорка, и, кажется, оба уставились на луну в попытке определить время до рассвета. До рассвета оставался приблизительно час.  
Настроение, разумеется, у меня испортилось. Раздражало не столько отсутствие денег, сколько непонятная полоса возросших убытков. На некоторое время я погрузилась в размышления насчёт резонности участия в фондовом бирже и пришла к неизменному выводу об отсутствии подобного резона. Иметь дело с Неф Аньо хотелось ещё в меньшей степени, нежели с Аладом — хотя, казалось, меньше уже некуда.  
_«Я могу что-нибудь сделать для покрытия расходов?»._  
— Не знаю ещё, что Конзу потребует. Может, денег, может, услуг, может, товаров, может, всего вместе. У тебя кровь идёт, едь домой.   
_«Ничего серьёзного»._

Оставшееся до рассвета время мы просидели молча. Усилием воли отбросив мысли и привычной ментальной практикой очистив сознание, я молча созерцала расстилающиеся перед нами ночные Равнины. Клонившаяся к горизонту разбитая Луа плыла по усыпанному звёздами небу. Издалека доносилось слабое эхо гулких шагов и завывания тералиста, бродящего где-то в низине, да ещё со стороны Двух Рогов раздавались выстрелы выбравшихся из пещеры гринир — очевидно, досаждали вомвалисты.  
Умбра же, несмотря на свою неизменную демонстративную сдержанность, внутренне был неспокоен.  
С тех пор, как этот фрейм попал ко мне, я установила между нами выделенный канал ментальной связи, ограниченный в радиусе действия, но позволяющий общаться без использования Умброй голосового модуля. Подобные модули имплантировались во все варфреймы без исключения, только не для того, чтобы тому разговаривать с собственным оператором, а чтобы оператор мог разговаривать через варфрейм.   
Побочным, хотя и ожидаемым эффектом от ментального контакта стала слабая эмпатическая связь.   
Умбра находился не в порядке, и я не знала, как поступить и какие слова выбрать, чтобы успокоить его. Заточённый в теле варфрейма Умбра Декс оказался вынужденно беспомощным перед суровой реальностью, в которой мир уже не воспринимал его как человека. Покровительственное отношение же, да ещё и со стороны выглядевшего ребёнком оператора, справедливо возмущало гордого и немолодого воина.  
Я вытянула руку, указывая на чёрные тени видневшихся вдалеке гор.  
— Протяжённость Остван. Очень скучная область, к тому же там крутой гористый спуск, падать больно. Но в следующий раз летать будешь там. И постарайся не падать.  
_«Может, мне лучше другой архвинг взять?»._  
— Одоната наиболее сбалансированный из аппаратов, учиться управлять полётом на нём проще всего. Элитрон тормозной, инерционный и очень тяжёлый, и ещё у него жуткая отдача при запуске боеголовок, хотя это тебе покамест всё равно не светит. Хочешь — возьми итзаль, он лёгкий и быстрый, только я боюсь, ты залетишь на нём в океан или в радиус поражения противовоздушных гринирских ракет. А элитрон не дам, он мой.  
_«Они все твои»._  
— Нет, в смысле, элитрон — мой стандартный выбор аппарата на миссию. В любом случае тебе летать надо научиться сначала. Я долго училась. Правда, когда я училась, доступа на Равнины ещё не имелось, так что это было на Юпитере... там на орбите завис раздолбанный Аладом корабль, оставшийся ещё с тех времён, когда картель попыталась с него долги вышибить. С Алада вышибить в смысле, не с корабля. Тогда его заражённые ещё не мутировали настолько, чтобы ассимилироваться с неорганической материей.   
Я уселась на земле поудобнее, попыталась закинуть ногу на ногу, но необъяснимая физиология Вольта препятствовала этому движению.  
— Долбаные архимеды! Долбаный Баллас! Зачем... — я уставилась на не несущий никакой функции плоский органический нарост между ног Вольта. — Зачем это нужно?  
Умбре явно стало смешно.   
_«У Орокин довольно странное чувство юмора»._  
— Да уж, — огрызнулась я, поднимаясь с пригорка и окидывая Умбру пристальным взглядом. — Всё очень смешно, я понимаю. Едь домой.   
Я подняла стазисный контейнер, механически анализируя причину собственного внезапного недовольства.  
_«Я обидел тебя?»._  
— Я сказала — едь домой. Вызывай мантис и едь.   
Не ставший спорить Умбра активировал простенькую схему дистанционного вызова, которую ему склепал Рига за прошедшие дни. Вскоре дистанционно управляемый мантис унёс Умбру на орбитер.   
Я же направилась ко входу в Сетус, морально готовясь к большим проблемам.

Тщательно погладив Вольтом истосковавшуюся по компании Мельту, я поставила фрейм на стенд жизнеобеспечения, вернулась сознанием в соматический узел и отключила нейро-связь. Рядом с установкой уже маячила голограмма Риги. Хмуро косясь на голограмму, я подняла с подлокотника стандартный стакан воды, вынужденно отпила несколько глотков.  
— Рига, что ты мне хочешь сказать?  
— Фрод Бек просит достать информацию из их же собственного производственного подразделения на Лаомедее, там бушует заражение нынче, связь с лабораторным участком потеряна, а ему срочно нужны данные. Саргас платит за саботаж базы ПВО на внешнем пределе Плутона.   
Покачав головой, я поднялась из установки, с силой потянулась, напрягая по очереди все мускулы спины.  
— Оцени степень повреждения одонаты, запусти в починку. Соедини с Тил Регором.  
Я села обратно, наконец-то положив ногу на ногу и беспокойно постукивая пальцами по жёсткому подлокотнику. В спине пульсировала надсадная ноющая боль, слабая и неимоверно докучающая.   
Вскоре из динамиков раздался знакомый бас:  
— Не то чтобы я не был занят, но для тебя время всегда найду. Обезболивание не обещаю.  
— Мне деньги нужны, — сказала я, — много. Там для тебя часом не надо ничего захватить или поломать? А то одни Вей Хек да Саргас нынче, они мне надоели, они всегда орут.   
Хмыкнувший Тил Регор явно задумался.   
— Ходили слухи, у тебя интересный варфрейм появился.  
— Не продаётся.   
— Да? Жаль, — протянул Тил и сделал паузу. — Значит, ничего не надо. Если что, моё постоянное предложение в силе.  
Тембр его голоса неизменно вызывал у меня непонятное ощущение сенсорного удовольствия, проходящего холодком по позвоночнику. Интересно, какую внешность Регор имел при жизни?  
— Тил, подготовь свою копию, а то я что-то давно тебя не видела. Загляну на огонёк в скором времени.  
— Даже не надейся. Вот лабораторию подготовлю.   
— Рига, убей его...  
Рига отключил связь. Повторно размяв спину, я поудобнее устроилась на сидении установки и занялась продумыванием своих дальнейших действий. Стало быть, на Нептуне вспышка заражения. Где заражение — там деньги. С другой стороны, гринир планируют нападение на Плутон — и там тоже неизбежно будут деньги. Если попытаться успеть и туда, и туда, не успею никуда в итоге...  
— Рига, просканируй модификационные модули, выбери дубликаты, выстави на продажу. Почему у этой сволочи такой красивый голос? Он гринир, как он вообще его сохранил?  
— Оператор, Тил Регор — специалист по улучшению и стабилизации генетического кода. А вообще это почти наверняка имплант.  
— Эх.  
В операторский зал зашёл Умбра, вытолкав вознамерившуюся проскочить вместе с ним Мельту обратно за дверную панель. Я сняла для него ограничение входа в зал, однако не вносила его биометрические данные в белый список охранной турельной системы. Умбра сразу был об этом осведомлён.  
Сейчас же он подошёл к соматическому узлу и, остановившись рядом с возвышением, опустился на колени.  
_«Я подвёл тебя»._  
— Попробовал пролететь под фонариками, да?   
_«Да»._  
— Так и подумала. Ладно, главное, что сам не разбился, с остальным постепенно разберёмся. Понадобится твоё участие, там посмотрим по ситуации — либо со мной, либо без меня.   
_«Давно жду»._  
Я ещё немного полюбовалась мощной фигурой Умбры, склонённой перед соматическим узлом, и наконец позволила ему подняться. Такой Декс мне нравился определённо больше того, что хотел меня убить. Деньги были делом наживным — намного больше значил тот факт, что Умбра успешно осваивался в своём искусственном теле и новом для него мире.   
— Оператор, входящий вызов. Тил Регор.  
— Соедини.  
Тил Регор перешёл сразу к делу:  
— Впрочем, я подумал вот что. Мне нужен штамм... опуская подробности, ты всё равно их не поймёшь, добудь мне образец Джордаса.   
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
— Взаимно. Буду ждать. Как зайдёшь, занеси образец. Я инертную капсулу подготовлю на всякий случай — если каким-то чудом тебе повезёт моего клона прибить, положи образец в неё.   
— Принято. Рига, убей его.  
Связь прервалась.   
Я потёрлась спиной о накладку сидения и опёрлась локтем на подлокотник, закидывая одну ногу лодыжкой на колено.   
— А платит-то он сколько?  
— Сто пятьдесят, — сигнализировал Рига, воспроизводя проекцию официального запроса.  
Обдумывая варианты собственных дальнейших действий, я невольно вздохнула вслух. Даже с учётом специфики Джордаса и моего неизменного последующего бездействия сумма была больше той, что я бы заработала на том же Нептуне. Не говоря уже о постоянных попытках Корпуса издержать часть обещанной выплаты.  
— Оператор, Рига просит тебя не ехать к Джордасу.  
_«Кто такой Джордас?»._  
— Умбра! — завопил Рига. — Оператор, не думай о Джордасе!  
— Рига, сто пятьдесят тысяч за быструю работу того стоят.  
— Оператор, съезди лучше на Аккад!  
Я потёрла лоб пальцами.  
— Спасибо за заботу, Рига, но нужно быстрее расплатиться со всеми долгами. Подготовь Локи, установи в него аркану с антитоксином. И итзаль с граттлером. Или... Да, с граттлером.  
Я перевела взгляд на не двинувшегося с места Умбру, всё ещё ожидающего приказа.  
— Джордас — это бортовой компьютер. Его съело техноцитовое заражение... вместе со всем крейсером и командой. Нет, подожди, у него фрегат вроде был. А, не важно. Я все корабли Корпуса называю крейсерами, а то там классификация сложная очень уж, постоянно путаюсь, кто там линейный, кто фрегат, кто баржа, кто шлюп, кто ещё что-нибудь. Сядь, — я указала на ступеньку возвышения, на котором располагался соматический узел.  
Умбра послушался. Я поднялась с установки, прошла вперёд и села рядом с фреймом, опираясь ладонями на палубное покрытие. На всём орбитере стальной ребристый пол имел нескользящее плотное напыление неизменного тёмно-рыжего цвета. Рига исправно чистил наш корабль, и орбитер сиял — за исключением тех дней, когда Рига находился не в духе. Я подумала, что после посещения мной Джордаса раздрай на корабле воцарится этак на неделю, не меньше.  
— Умбра, не бери в голову эту историю с фонариками. Ты не виноват в том, что у тебя было хорошее настроение и не оказалось достаточного опыта для манёвра. Молчи. Виновата только я, потому что выбрала неудачное место для твоих полётов. Но они там все неудачные, Умбра... то гринирские боевые базы с ракетными установками земля-воздух, то вода, то горы. В этой зоне просто ты не рисковал свалиться в глубокий водоём, а мне заодно было чем заняться в ближайшем пруду. Хотела тебя порадовать, а получилась херня. Я сказала, молчи.  
Я посидела ещё немного, затем поднялась на ноги и вернулась на установку соматического узла, с силой вжимаясь спиной в спинку сиденья. С глухим звуком, казалось, резонирующем во всём теле, подключались в тупо ноющие позвоночные разъёмы провода.  
— Когда вернусь, не тревожь меня.  
Я опустила крышку соматического узла, закрыла глаза и скользнула сознанием в Локи.

Моё общение — ну, насколько вообще это могло считаться общением — с Джордасом неизменно заканчивалось одинаково. Я возвращалась на орбитер, отключала все внешние системы связи и либо спала, либо пусто сидела в соматическом узле, либо мучилась от давящей бессмысленности собственного существования.   
Измениться было нечему, и сейчас я снова чувствовала себя подавленной и разбитой. В неизменном стазисном контейнере находился запрошенный Тилом Регором образец. Джордас восстановится, как всегда — «Джей-три» невозможно полностью уничтожить, как невозможно уничтожить и прогрессирующее заражение Эриды. Войну за эту космическую область мы проиграли.   
Я поставила Локи на стенд, отсоединилась от фрейма и от установки, устало легла торсом на подлокотник и опустила лицо на скрещённые в предплечьях руки. Возвращение на орбитер каждый раз давалось нелегко. Основную сложность в этом бою представляло отнюдь не уничтожение очередного уникального образца техноцитовой мутации, а необходимость удержаться от желания остаться вместе с Джордасом. Джордасу-то что: он — разумный мутированный бортовой компьютер, по-прежнему управляющий кораблём, пусть от того и тянулись по космическому пространству щупальца заражения.  
Раздался тихий свист дверной панели. По палубному покрытию орбитера Умбра ходил беззвучно.  
— Я сказала не тревожить меня.  
Не хотелось ни открывать глаза, ни снова возвращаться мыслями к настоящему. Ментальный сигнал пошёл криво, с фоновым шумом.  
_«Это не было приказом, я не счёл нужным исполнять»._  
У меня не имелось ни желания, ни сил с ним спорить. Я просто полулежала на широком подлокотнике установки, полностью поглощённая чувством того, насколько же всё это бессмысленно. Насколько бессмысленна наша бесконечная война. Насколько бессмысленно и неестественно наше существование. Следовало раствориться в бесконечном спокойствии заражения, где не было места никаким полярностям и дихотомиям и не требовалось ни выбирать, ни думать.   
Мысли постепенно превратились в густеющий бессвязный бред, и я провалилась в пустой поверхностный сон.

Я пробиралась по бесконтрольно разросшимся джунглям Земли, регулярно спотыкаясь об скрытые в толще растений столбы и элементы конструкций давным-давно заброшенных гринирских постов. Движения жаркого и влажного воздуха почти не ощущалось; от почвенного покрова, от растений, от закисших луж поднимались отравленные испарения.   
Относительно свободный участок пути бутылочным горлышком стиснули ступенчато уходящие вниз заросли. Я едва не поскальзывалась на мясистых широких листьях, растаптывая их в сочную зелёную кашу, и мои лёгкие туфли густо облепил воняющий кислым и острым ядовитый сок мутированных под воздействием гринирского токсина растений.  
Я знала эту лестницу — она вела вниз с гранитной площади городского жилого квартала, в котором никогда не наступал день. Некогда здесь были памятник и фонари. Их все поглотили джунгли.   
По обе стороны вставала непроглядная зелёная стена, и в конце лестницы скорее угадывалась, чем виднелась намертво оплетённая лианами и воздушными корнями круглая, массивная железная дверь.  
Не сумев удержать равновесие при очередном шаге по скользким растениям, я тяжело рухнула вниз, скорее съезжая, чем скатываясь по заросшей лестнице. С силой ударившись плечом об стальную дверь, я кое-как поднялась на ноги, цепляясь за переплетение лиан. Ядовитый вязкий сок с шипением разъедал незащищённую кожу кистей и вскипал на ней кровавыми пузырями.   
Я попыталась сорвать лианы с двери, превозмогая нарастающую в разъедаемых ядом руках боль, но узловатые волокнистые стебли не поддавались. Рефлекторная попытка оцифровать нож не увенчалась успехом.  
Мелькнула и угасла мысль об огнемёте.  
Словно подстраиваясь под движение мысли, мир начал изменяться. Наполняя искажённую площадь потрескивающим шуршанием, опутавшие дверь лианы распадались буквально на глазах. Я обернулась на лестницу — растения бурели, ссыхались, покрывали гранитные ступени слоем ссыпавшейся желтоватой пыли. Обнажающиеся жилки листов резко бросались в глаза.  
Джунгли расступались, умирали, но постепенно открывающиеся взгляду лестничные фонари толком не освещали пространство, их тусклый свет вздрагивал и угасал.  
Я развернулась обратно к двери, толкнула створку окровавленной ладонью и вошла в охваченный пожаром трюм «Заримана десять-ноль». На центральном участке трюма, отчего-то не заставленном контейнерами, цвела полыхающая раскидистая вишня. Я знала — это она зажгла «Зариман».

Не слышалось криков, не было шума и суматохи. Напротив — откуда-то исходила отчётливая негромкая музыка. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то станет играть в горящем корабле, казалась странной.  
Вместо ожидаемого увядания от жара цветы вишни вспыхивали яркими огоньками, осыпались пеплом. Оседая крупными каплями на вспучившийся пол, плавились побелевший металл внутренней обшивки горящего трюма и складские контейнеры. Дрожавший раскалённый воздух съедал с моих кистей остатки сухожилий и мышц.   
Пол под моими ногами провалился, и вместе с каплями оплавившегося металла я рухнула вниз с орбиты, сквозь воздушные слои, в стремительно приближавшиеся ядовитые джунгли. Переплетающиеся лианы и ветви верхних ярусов леса ломались, не замедляя падение, и стоило мне наконец коснуться заросшей земли, как картинка перед глазами исчезла, сменившись пустым белым шумом.

Я неуверенно пошевелила пальцами, открыла глаза и поднялась, кое-как опёршись локтем затёкшей руки на подлокотник соматического узла. Оба предплечья невыносимо зудели от восстанавливающегося кровообращения.  
Зал заполняла музыка. Я потёрла пальцами глаза, запустила пальцы в волосы, подтягивая сбившийся узел причёски, и скорее на автомате, нежели осознанно, потянулась к стакану воды на подлокотнике.   
Стакан действительно там был, хотя с Риги сталось бы из чувства противоречия его убрать. Я смочила пальцы водой, повторно протёрла глаза. Невольные воспоминания о несчастливом полёте «Заримана» захватили меня с новой силой.  
Когда _они_ потеряли разум, мы охотились на них и убивали, потому что мы потеряли разум тоже. Потом мы убивали, потому что не знали, как дальше быть. Потом мы убивали по принуждению. Потом мы убили осознанно. Никому из нас это не возвратило ни разума, ни возможности вернуться к прежней жизни.  
Стоило музыке смолкнуть, я обратила внимание на находившегося здесь же Умбру. Сидевший на ступеньке у соматического узла варфрейм настраивал свой шаузин.   
— Сколько времени прошло?  
_«Понятия не имею»._  
Пришедший в нормальное состояние мозг заработал в привычном ритме, вызывая в памяти предстоящие события и запланированные действия. Мысли перескакивали с одной на другую, проносились перед сознанием лентой, столбцами изменяющихся слов. Я собиралась чем-то заняться. Чем?  
_«Ты в порядке?»._  
— Да, в случайном. Я что-то хотела сделать, не могу вспомнить.  
_«Ты когда вернулась, мне весь канал забило шёпотом твоего подсознания. Что у вас там с этим фрегатным цефалоном произошло?»._  
Из-за данного упоминания я внезапно вспомнила, что меня беспокоило.  
— Рига, очищение заражения на Нептуне ещё не завершено? Там есть куда вписаться?  
Незамедлительно проявившаяся лазурная голограмма визуальной проекции бортового компьютера повисла между мной и Умброй.  
— Оператор, это последнее, о чём тебе надо тревожиться.  
— Это первое, — угрюмо протянула я.   
— Не завершено. Но Рига не рекомендовал бы оператору вступать сейчас в бой.  
Я не стала ни перебивать, ни спорить.  
— Запускай перелёт на Нептун. Пока мы долетим, я приду в себя и буду готова.  
Рига буркнул, что слушается приказа, и исчез. Мой лишившийся преграды взгляд снова упал на Умбру. Тот больше не играл — молча сидел и ждал неведомо чего. Я спустилась с установки переноса, отмечая дискомфортное ощущение в затёкших мышцах, уселась рядом с ним.   
— Спасибо. Снилась какая-то дрянь, меня музыка отвлекла. Так бы дрянь снилась дольше.  
_«Мне не пришло в голову ничего другого, что могло бы помочь»._  
— Ты помог.  
Орбитер сильно тряхнуло; стакан с недопитой водой упал с подлокотника, с треском расколовшись. Рига опять будет ныть и ругаться. Мне почему-то постоянно приходилось оправдываться и отстаивать свои пожелания перед собственным бортовым компьютером. Если бы им являлся Джордас, было бы не в пример спокойнее...  
_«Это не выход»._  
— Не читай мои мысли.  
_«Ты фонишь. Выброси из головы этого Джордаса»._  
Но мне действительно было бы спокойнее. Не приходилось бы ни о чём думать, не приходилось бы раз за разом делать правильный выбор. Алад был прав — это то будущее, которое объединит нас всех.  
_«Я знаю прекрасное средство от хандры»_.  
Поднявшийся Умбра каким-то скованным движением протянул мне руку, помогая подняться со ступеньки. Проигнорировав ожидавшую на технической палубе, явно соскучившуюся Мельту, я беспрекословно последовала за Умброй в каюту. Меня невольно оживила мысль о том, что каюта больше не являлась ни моей, ни личной. Такими темпами это получится уже какая-то кают-компания.  
Я уселась на платформу у иллюминатора, провожая взглядом вытянувшиеся в ровные полосы звёзды. Орбитер нёсся по солнечному рельсу.  
Задержавшийся у реплики плато Умбра опустился на платформу напротив меня, устанавливая между нами разлинованную доску для коми. В целом молчаливо предложенный вариант времяпрепровождения меня вполне устраивал, тем более что выбирать было толком и не из чего — хотелось разве что пусто смотреть в иллюминатор.   
— Умбра, как тебя завербовали в ряды Декс?  
_«У меня не имелось иной мечты. Я стал лучшим из своего корпуса и надеялся на то, что мои успехи оценят по достоинству»._  
И были бело-золотые воздушные залы, благоухающие золотые лорды Орокин, мелодичные голоса, флаги и церемониальные барабаны...  
Я вернулась мыслями в настоящее, осознавая, что заставляю Умбру ждать.   
— Задумалась, извини.  
_«Да, да, мелодичные флаги. Я дам тебе фору»._  
Я посмотрела на поверхность доски и нажала пальцем на три случайно выбранных пункта, на которых тотчас материализовались чёрные камни.  
_«Плохой выбор»._  
Я спросила, почему, и сразу поняла, какую сделала ошибку. Неосмотрительно заданный вопрос стоил мне дополнительного получаса, за который Умбра быстро свернул с темы игровой тактики, кратко пересказал мне основные положения классического трактата о стратагемах и явно нацелился перейти к теме военно-политической концепции.  
— Умбра, ты красивый.  
Умбра заткнулся.   
— Мы играть-то в итоге будем?  
_«А, да»._  
Варфрейм сделал ход, не раздумывая, и уж его выбор пункта случайным явно не являлся.

Когда мы наконец встали на орбите Нептуна, я успела изрядное количество раз проиграть и не выиграть ни единого. Меня в конце концов это начало удручать, и я вернулась обратно в соматический узел. Всё равно с подобным игроком Умбре наверняка было скучно. Пусть лучше играет с Ригой.   
Любопытным являлся тот факт, что я практически не становилась свидетельницей их общения с моим бортовым компьютером. Взаимодействовать-то те взаимодействовали, но общение оставалось вне моей зоны наблюдения. О чём они разговаривали, когда я находилась в переносе, и разговаривали ли о чём-нибудь? Несмотря на собственный праздный интерес, я находила некорректным поднимать данную тему.  
— Рига, дай актуальную сводку.  
— Степень заражения постепенно уменьшается, полностью инфицированы промышленные участки c ST3-2 по SW5-5, выставлена активная изоляция, на участке...  
— Погоди про заражение, есть что-нибудь ещё?   
— Эрго Гласт просит под шумок угнать у Фрод Бека транспортник, и ещё на фондовом рынке, цитирую, беспрецедентная акция по удвоению инвестиций.   
— Покажи.  
Рига послушно воспроизвёл обращение Нефа Аньо. Олигарх призывал в Индекс инвесторов со всех уголков системы Ориджин, обещая ограниченные по времени уникальные ставки доходов.   
— Ясненько. Пусть Фрод Бек сам чистит свои склады и цеха. Скажи Умбре, чтобы шёл в оружейный отсек, и подготовь... — я задумалась, — Рино, наверное. Модуляция под Индекс у меня там осталась? Я, кажется, сохраняла выкладку. Арка плазмор подготовь, я конфигурацию проверю.   
Я активировала подключение и перенеслась сознанием в Рино, тяжело снимая застоявшийся фрейм со стенда жизнеобеспечения. Неторопливо двигавшийся Рино неизменно меня этим раздражал.

Ожидавший меня в оружейном отсеке Умбра зрелищно поигрывал скайаджати, легко прокручивая ту в кисти. Я прогромыхала мимо него, на ходу проверяя степень усиления брони Рино.  
На оперативно переоформленном Ригой стенде быстрого доступа находилась массивная плазменная установка. Привычно удостоверившись в корректном состоянии энергетического блока и импульсного генератора, я декомпрессировала модуль модификационной настройки, навскидку проглядела установленные модификаторы и компрессировала всё обратно.  
— Что ты знаешь об игре на бирже?  
_«Ничего»._  
— Кратенько объясню, — я отсоединила от стенда увесистый арка плазмор, выразительно приподнимая массивное оружие. — Берёшь такое вот и хуяришь залпом по местным брокерам.  
_«А если я не хочу брать такое вот?»._  
— То тебя не допустят, а это печально. Мне бы не помешала помощь.  
Я вернула установку обратно на стенд и декомпрессировала импульсный генератор, с помощью Риги устанавливая добавочные модификации. Умбра за моей спиной, похоже, принялся мучить тренировочный манекен.   
— Умбра, Индекс — это гладиаторская арена робототехники и боевого персонала, на которой крутятся огромные деньги. Её называют фондовой биржей из чистого издевательства. И главное требование Неф Аньо — демонстрация поражающей силы оружия их производства. Любое другое к использованию запрещено.   
_«Понял. А у них есть хорошее оружие ближнего боя?»._  
— Неа. Всё одинаково бестолковое. Корпус по энергетическим технологиям специализируется, ну какие им мечи, если можно шматом раскалённой плазмы вражескую броню залить?  
_«Им критично, что будет генерировать энергию, оружие или сам участник?»_  
Оставивший своё занятие Умбра приблизился и встал рядом, без интереса разглядывая процесс конфигурирования арка плазмора.  
— Неа. Иначе тэнно туда бы не допускали. Ну что, попробуешь?  
Умбра с ощутимым сожалением посмотрел на сжимаемую тем скайаджати.  
— Ладно тебе, я тоже без киттага.  
_«Ну попробую»._  
— Рига, зарегистрируй нас. Меня с идентификатором, Умбру — как анонимного представителя моего клана. Обязательно потребуй подтверждения удвоенной ставки.  
_«Я не состою в твоём клане»._  
— Простая отчётная формальность, она не накладывает на тебя никаких обязательств, — отмахнулась я, проходя по оружейному отсеку и беря со стенда прову.   
Прову Умбра взял без какой бы то ни было радости, позволив лёгкой энергетической дубинке повиснуть между его пальцев. Заряженный электрический элемент издавал стрекочущий звук.   
Оформление нашей регистрации много времени не заняло. Проверив сетку боёв, мы с Умброй вылетели на поверхность планеты, чудом миновав бушевавший шторм.

Я никогда не являлась любительницей гладиаторских боёв и уж тем более не любила работать живой рекламой, однако нынче находилась не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от лёгких денег. Если бы не удвоенная ставка, ноги бы моей в Индексе не было.  
— Но и так эти скоты удержали двадцать процентов, — злилась я, пиная по нижней палубе каватий додекаэдр. Исправно кидавшаяся за игрушкой Мельта каждый раз принимаясь ту обнюхивать, будто от физической релокации додекаэдр изменял свою химическую структуру. — Зла моего не хватает! Умбра, они омерзительны! Ненавижу!  
Сидевший на выступе переборки Умбра благоразумно молчал.   
Орбитер на полном ходу нёсся на Уран.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
